


Sigma Drabbles

by Ultradiplr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Cat/Human Hybrids, Double Dicks, Experimentation, F/M, Hand Jobs, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, No Age Play, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teratophilia, merman Sigma, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultradiplr/pseuds/Ultradiplr
Summary: A collection of short drabbles i did in either response to asks, requests, or things I've seen around the community, all Sigma/reader related.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Kudos: 57





	1. Research (Merman Sigma/Handjob)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (ultradiplr.tumblr.com) in 2019 in response for the insane amount of Herring/Merman Sigmas covering my timelines.  
> shout out to cowboyologist and royaiblog on tumblr for the help and inspiration!

You almost missed the question when he asked, surprised and shocked at first, your face becoming red just at the implications of his question.

“Are you sure?” You asked liking your lips, feeling your skin start to prickle with excitement.

“Very.” He said seriously, though not without that subtle hint of mirth that he always has.

“Alright.” You say and he smiles and takes you into his arms and into the water, swimming somewhere the two of you could be alone.

The cave he picks is nice and warm and far from the prying eyes of anyone who might walk your way. He lets you strip yourself bare for him, keeping an ever steady and inquisitive eye on you as you lay out before him. 

You’re embarrassed under his stare and reflexively try to cover yourself but he asks you gently not to, laying a large hand on you, making you shiver at the feeling of his scaled and clawed fingers. You whimper as his hands glide down your side, as they make gentle touches on your thighs, as he pries your legs apart slowly so he can have a better view.

He’s curious about what he sees, humans are so strange to him, and he asks if he can touch you here. You say okay but to be gentle, his claws and all, and he hesitates as he gently touches you. You try to keep your noises down and try not to move as his curious hands prod and poke at you.

He seems to be getting comfortable, taking a deeper interest in you as he touches you more assuredly, confident that he wasn’t gonna hurt you. Suddenly he touches you in a way that pulls a needy moan from you. The noise is something he’s never heard from you before and it makes his face flush red. He pauses to look at you with surprise.

“Please don’t stop.” You beg softly.

As his hand returns to their ministrations he’s struck in awe as you moan again, your breathing getting heavier as your body covered in sweat. He’s fixated on your expression as one hand continues to touch you, while the other cups your face to feel how hot you’ve become

“Fascinating.” He says as you cum from his gentle touches alone, trying to hide your face in his hand.

He looks at his hand as he pulls away from you, inspecting your cum before taking a tentative taste. He makes a strange sound as he licks his fingers clean, like a hum but… deeper? Without warning he leans down to clean you up with his mouth and when he pulls away he has the widest smile you’ve ever seen on him.

When he pulls back, your breathy tone makes him bristle with delight, “Now I want to see you.” you ask.

He moves back on his forearms, laying his tail as flat as he could to allow you to see as much of him as possible. He bites his lip as he watches you crawl over to him, he’s nervous, but excited, you can tell.

You sit beside him, your hands start at his shoulders and run down his arms, feeling those beautiful iridescent scales, gliding over his webbed hands, and then back up and back down his abdomen

There is a low sort of sound he makes, like a vibration from his chest, almost like… a purr? You’re sure it sounds different in the water.

Your fingers glide gently down his pecs and abs and finally to his tail. Smooth when wet, and a little rough when dry, a strange sort of texture. Your hands glide on his tail, tracing the patterns on it and gently touching his fins, the lower half of his tail writhes a little and that strange sound he makes picks up.

“Please.” the word is pulled from his throat with a strain as your hands accidentally graze his slowly protruding members.

“Please.” he asks again as you gently take it into your grasp, a gentle, soft grasp.

They were strange… appendages, beautiful in it’s color and exotic in it’s shape with a strange slightly ridged texture, heavy in your hand and rubbery to the touch.

You tug on it lightly on one, and a strange translucent liquid spills from the tip, thicker than a normal human and a lot more slippery and plentiful. It covered him easily and helps your hand glide smoothly.

Your take one in each hand, and he mewls in appreciation, in both the feeling and the sight of your small hands working over him. You lean down and experimentally taste one, finding it not to be as bad as you thought it could be.

One hand works one hard cock and the other holds him still as you gently slide his tip into your mouth. He growls and his tail thrashes, one hand clawing at the ground below him as the other latches onto his mouth. You see he bites himself, but his skin is too tough to give away to his sharp teeth.

You work as much as him as you can, but he’s simply too large for you, so you compensate with your hands stroking what you can’t fit. You switch off between his two cocks with every few strokes, being rewarded by the animalistic sounds spilling from him.

As he reaches his peak he suddenly knocks you off him and to the side. He looms over you and captures your mouth, rubbing himself against your body as he holds you possessively to him.

Your name sounds strange in the half human tone of his voice, having reverted slightly to his more base language in his lust. He thrusts against your body and cums with a strange growl deep from his chest and covers you with his sticky seed

He huffs and holds you close, petting your hair and murmuring things you can’t understand.

“Thank you.” he says in that same half human tone and you bristle with happiness

“Thank you.” you say back and kiss him gingerly


	2. Heat (Neko-Sigma/Breeding/Heat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (ultradiplr.tumblr.com) in 2019. Made in response to some neko-boy fanart created by @kittyplsaaa on twitter.

Siebren was hunched over and clawing at the floor like he was in pain, which wasn’t a bad descriptor for what he felt. It wasn’t a stinging, harsh pain, but rather an aching, radiant strain through his body, a type of pain that made your guts feel weird, your body all hot and your muscles cramp just the slightest. The pain of a heat, as Moira described it. A heat. He was nothing more than an animal now, writhing in debased lust. and it was all her fault.

The things he put up with when helping her with experiments. He glared up at her as a wave of aching pleasure rolls through him and she does nothing more than watch and make a note of it on her clipboard. 

“Damn her,” he thinks as she walks towards the door in the room and opens it, dragging another person through it in much the same state as him, another lab assistant that had agreed to help and was given the same concoction about an hour ago. “Damn her to hell.”

The reaction to another person in heat was immediate, making him cling to them instantly as Moira threw them down to him, already panting and aching and writhing in pleasure, reacting to his presence as well. His glare doesn’t leave Moira as his body goes on autopilot and positions them under him, hind in the air and chest pressed firmly to the ground, much to the delight of his new partner who mewled and worked with him easily, dragging his hard cock out of his pants for him and lining him up to their wet and needy hole.

He lets out a long, cat like whine as he thrusts and fully hilts, it’s a strange sound, harsh even, it makes Moira flinch but her cold, calculating gaze does not leave them. The relief is immense as he glides smoothly into their willing, aching body, but it also brings a new sort of ache. A new need. A need to breed. To fill up whoever was under him with as much of his thick cum as he could. He brought his hips harshly to them over and over, no rhythm to his actions as he let his body chase this need. It was awful in the depravity of it, but damn if he didn’t feel absolutely wonderful

The pleasure his partner was deriving from him helped spur him to become harsher as he began to bite and paw at them, leaving love marks on every inch of skin he could reach, spilling words of apology and endearment for every new one he left. They huffed and purred underneath him, meeting him with every thrust enthusiastically, perhaps feeling the same sort of need he did.

It wasn’t long before he came with another yowl, but this time it was joined by the long, wanton moan of his partner, who squeezed him back harshly as they too came and milked his aching cock for every last drop of his seed. He did not stop thrusting, he didn’t even stop being hard, round two started just as the last ended. He looked up at Moira deliriously as he watched her turn on her heel and walk back toward the door 

“I’ll come back and check on you two in a few hours.”

Damn her.


End file.
